Pasión desenfrenada
by miaka yuki snape
Summary: una mini historia entre Lucius Malfoy y Marisa, la mejor amiga de su hijo


Disclaimer: Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco (que apenas lo nombro) son personajes creado por J.K. Rowling. Solo los tomo prestado por un rato.

¿qué consigo con escribir esto? Pues nada, solo liberar mi mente llena de locas ideas y espero que algún comentario de los lectores.

Advertencia y aclaraciones: es un one-shot. No apta todo público, quedan advertidos, así que pequeños no la lean.

El único personaje de la historia que me pertenece es Marisa.

Pareja: Lucius Malfoy/Marisa.

Pasión desenfrenada.

Marisa se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy, había ido a visitar a su amigo Draco, pero el muchacho junto con su madre estaban de viaje. Aún así, el Señor Malfoy la invitó a pasar. La muchacha por un momento dudo en aceptar la invitación, pero no podía resistirse al encanto del hombre frente a ella. Esos ojos grises, el pelo rubio, ese rostro angelical, la volvían loca.

Entraron al salón principal, el hombre se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la jaló hacia él. ─ Te deseo.─ le susurró al oído, mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello y recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Marisa pensó que estaba soñando, busco el rostro del hombre frente a ella, deseaba besarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron, el rubio acerco su rostro y cumplió su deseo. Su beso era profundo, sus lenguas danzaban juntas como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Luego la muchacha aprisionaba el labio inferior de Lucius entre los suyos, mordiéndolo suavemente y lo succionaba.

La joven tenía una de sus manos sobre el abdomen del hombre, quien con su mano la guió hasta su sexo. Le enseñó como tocarlo, donde quería ser acariciado, mientras que pequeños gemidos de placer escapaban de su boca y eran ahogados por el beso de la chica.

Con un rápido movimiento, él se despojo de su ropa y se recostó sobre un sofá sin perder el contacto con Marisa, que lo acariciaba con movimientos regulares y comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer. ─ ¡Marisa! AHHH!─ gemía mientras su amante llenaba todo su cuerpo de besos y caricias.

Comenzó por el cuello del rubio, primero con pequeños y suaves besos para después mordisquearlo con suavidad, siguió su recorrida por el tórax, el ombligo hasta llegar a la erección del hombre.

Se la metió despacio en la boca, recorriéndola con la lengua, mientras que él se estremecía de placer. Subía lento y baja rápido, una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que Lucius alcanzo el orgasmo. Permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos, aún con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió la calidez de la piel de la muchacha sobre su cuerpo y su mano era guiada hacia los pechos turgentes de la chica.

─ To … tócame.─ susurró ella. Él la volteo y se coloco encima. La chica arqueo su cuerpo hacia él en una abierta invitación y un gemido trémulo de placer escapó de sus labios cuando Lucius tomó con una de sus manos uno de sus suaves pechos. Bajo su rostro hacia esos montículos de carne tibia. Con su lengua rodeó primero uno de los pezones y luego el otro, rozando la punta una y otra vez. Mientras ella recorría su espalda con suave caricias. Un gemido de placer escapaba de sus labios al sentir el exquisito dolor cuando los dientes del rubio se cerraron suavemente en las titilantes puntas rosadas.

La excitación que los unía era tan intensa que nada más les importaba. Solo querían complacerse el uno al otro. Malfoy volvió a levantar la cabeza para besarla nuevamente en los labios. Mientras que ella se removía bajo su cuerpo cuando él la acariciaba entre sus piernas, haciéndole perder la razón, deseando que él la tomará.

Segundos más tarde él la penetraba, al principio con suaves movimientos, para luego liberar su pasión, acelerando las embestidas y aumentando la fuerza. Escuchando los gemidos de la muchacha y su respiración entrecortada, hasta que ambos alcanzaron un potente orgasmo. Él callo sobre ella agotado, recostó su cabeza sobre los pechos de su amante, escuchando el latido de su corazón y siendo feliz por primera vez.

Fin.

Nota de la autora:

Espero que les halla gustado esta mini historia. Espero que dejen algún comentario, crítica, saludo, lo que quieran.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

Miaka Snape


End file.
